Marked, Version 2
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmSinger SUMMARY: 29th February is a very special day and one devious young female officer takes full advantage of it.


TITLE: Marked Version 2

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRINGS: Harm/Singer

TIMELINE: Season 6, Bugme came to JAG to be 'close to the woman he loved' few months sooner

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: written in the honor of this day, a slightly modified version of Marked.

SUMMARY: 29 February is a very special day and one devious young female officer takes full advantage of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was walking down the corridor of his workplace.

He was feeling good. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, he had no worries and the Admiral hadn't had one of 'those' days in quite a while. Yep, life was good.

He was just passing a door, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, dragged into a dark room and slammed against the wall.

Before he could even put up a fight he was immobilized by a pair of hot, full and soft lips claiming his own in a bruising kiss.

All the blood suddenly left his head, making him light-headed, so it was quite understandable that he decided to use his assailant as a support.

Thank god the kisser was a woman!

In order to take his assailant into custody he slipped his arms around her, pulling her into his body. The feeling of full, heavy breasts smash against his chest caused him to moan, which was echoed seconds later by a feminine moan when the hot vixen pushed her hips into his and rubbed against his quickly rising arousal wantonly. She was quite a bit shorter than him, but he was already slouching from the power of the kiss and was leaning heavily against the wall, which made her almost as tall as he.

What was left of his blood decided to make a swallow's impersonation and headed south. The feel of her hips grinding against his crotch made his knees weak and only the quick reflexes of his assailant saved him from kissing the floor instead of those nimble lips. The second choice was much more preferrable in his opinion. As long as the assailant didn't turn out to be a married woman or Krennick.

Normally Harm was quite a collected guy, always fully in control of himself, and no-one could get the better of him, all necessary traits for a fighter pilot, but this unknown woman knew just how to kiss him to overwhelm his senses to the point of making him completely submissive.

When the need for air became all-consuming their lips broke apart, but before Harm could finally take control of the matter, those skillful lips shifted to his neck, directly on his sweet spot.

_'How the hell does she know exactly how and where to kiss?' _was the only thought he was capable of. And it was the last thought for quite a while.

All he could feel was teeth nibbling his skin, hot mouth sucking and tongue licking. It almost drove him insane from desire.

Right then he didn't care who was nibbling at his neck, just that she would continue.

It was over all too soon when he suddenly felt the woman disengage from him. He was startled when the light flooded the room and he opened his eyes, lids heavy with desire, to see who had managed to conquer him so convincingly.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw who the owner of those lovely lips was. The deviously grinning face of one LT Loren Singer filled his vision.

"What? You?" he stammered.

"Yes, me." she purred back.

He looked at her confused, not sure whether to get angry or ask for more.

She took advantage of his inability to choose when she again dove for his neck and, with the flat of her tongue, once more licked the spot she'd paid so much attention to earlier.

She quite clearly felt and saw the shudder that went up his spine and grinned, quite pleased with herself.

Harm felt a tingling at that spot and prodded it with his fingers, encountering swollen skin.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Loren shrugged. "I marked you."

Perplexed Harm thought about what she could've meant with that. "Marked me? MARKED ME? What the hell does that mean?"

His eyes widened when realization struck "YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY!?"

Loren licked her lips seductively, causing Harm to moan again at the sight. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

His eyes blazed in fury. "Of course I've got a problem with that. You can't just go around assaulting people and giving them hickeys! What are you, 16?"

Loren faced him off. "Well, you're mine now, it's not like you have a choice." she shrugged.

Which was definitely the last thing Harm had expected to hear. "Hunh?" Considering that he'd just been informed that he belonged to LT Witch, Harm was fully in the right for less-than-intelligent replies. Who wouldn't?

"Yup. It's 29th February."

"I know the date, thank you very much. What's that got to do with it?"

Loren rolled her eyes and proceded to explain. "It's tradition that women initiate relationships or propose to men on this day. Only women can do that today. I initiated a relationship between us when I kissed you. And then I acted in accordance with Common Law and Law of Nature by claiming you when I marked you as mine."

Harm furrowed his brow, couldn't help but be intrigued by her reasoning even though he was it's victim. "So? What? What does it mean? You know, I could always cover this hickey up and no one would've been any wiser."

Loren smiled a truly evil smile. "True, but you couldn't get rid of this so soon, what with it stamped on your forehead." With that she pulled a rubber stamp out of her purse. She turned it so he could see what was underneath. It took little effort and Harm could clearly see that when stamped, the writing would read 'Property of Loren Singer.'

Harm gasped "You wouldn't."

Her steady gaze met his panicked one. "Try me."

Harm nodded. "You would." Seeing that he was with his back against the wall, both literally and figuratively, he concentrated on damage control. "So, what did you mean that I am yours? In what kind of context are we talking here?"

"Let's just say you'll need to get your dress whites dry cleaned. And make it clear to them not to give it to some stripper this time."

Harm was getting an uneasy feeling about this. "Dress whites? Why would I need them?" 'And how does she know about the mix-up at the cleaners, anyway?'

She flashed him a sultry smile and pushed him back against the wall, rubbing her body against his, seeing him gulp. With a breathy voice she answered him. "For our wedding of course. We are getting married. And VERY soon."

"Married!?" He was quite embarrassed to discover that he squeaked that out as Loren stepped away from him and turned to the exit.

She paused with the door open and, looking back at him with smoky eyes, she practically purred. "Married. You're mine now."

As the door closed and the throaty laugh of a smug woman who's plans had come together echoed down the corridor, Harm readjusted his collar with shaking fingers.

His coming years were bound to be interesting, whether or not Loren's plans came true.

He just couldn't decide whether to be excited or run for his life. But since he doubted Loren would let him run he squared his shoulders and exited the small room.

But deep down he couldn't wait to see what that one beautiful, but very devious, Lieutenant would do next.

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
